1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to anchorage elements for seat belt assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical seat belt anchorages incorporate seat belt webbing sewn to a metal anchor plate, which, in turn, is bolted to a vehicle structural member. The metal anchor plate serves to distribute the load over the full width of the seat belt webbing and to prevent roping of the webbing. The anchor plate then transfers the load to the mounting bolt, and subsequently to the vehicle structural member. One type of such an anchor plate is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,933. In the typical application, the anchor plate is loaded in tension.
Light weight materials, such as plastics, have been excluded from anchor applications because they do not have sufficient tensile strength. It would be desirable if a load bearing light weight seat belt anchorage member were provided.